


In Between Rescues

by AdamantBee



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Protective Big Brother Scott, Tracy Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantBee/pseuds/AdamantBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gezelligheid (n.): A Dutch word meaning the coziness, warmth and comfort of being at home, or being with friends or loved ones sharing time in a pleasant and nice atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Rescues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy this (very short) drabble thing that I decided had to be written! Let me know if you enjoy it! Obligatory disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds and I'm not making a profit from this writing. 
> 
> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/56873543343

For once, all five brothers were on Tracy Island. It was late evening, and the sun was just beginning to set on the horizon. John, having left EOS in control of Thunderbird Five, was curled up on one of the cozy chairs reading an extract from a scientific journal that none of the rest of the family could ever hope to understand. Scott had asked and almost immediately regretted it. John had started explaining something to do with the space-time continuum and that’s when Scott had given up. Virgil was sat at the piano surrounded by sheets of manuscript paper. He was composing an intricate new piece, again something that none of the other brothers would have any chance at replicating. Alan and Gordon were sprawled out on the floor discussing the intricacies of the new Fireflash model, taking bets on how much time after launch it would require assistance from International Rescue.

With a lifestyle like theirs, including running the most advanced rescue team on the planet (and probably in the known universe) combined with maintaining their cover as the sons and heirs of one of the most successful business owners on the planet, extended periods of rest were hard to come by. Scott knew that it most likely wouldn’t be long before the klaxon sounded and it was time to leap into action and the brothers were scattered across the globe on life-saving missions once more.

If you didn’t know the brothers, it may be hard to see how five individuals so completely and utterly different could become a team once the alarm activated. Scott however, knew his brothers better than anyone. He had practically raised them after all. Like Virgil’s intricate composition currently wafting through the room, all the unique parts came together to surpass what they could contribute individually. Scott knew their strengths and weaknesses complemented each other – whilst he was liable to let his emotions get in the way, John was level-headed and always the calming voice of reason in his ear. When Scott and Virgil were on a mission together, they sometimes didn’t even need to talk, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Gordon was loud and funny at home, but his sense of humor at a danger zone could soothe the most panicked casualties from small children to the elderly. Alan, although young and more than likely to play pranks and never be found far from Gordon’s side (it was more worrying when you couldn’t find them to be completely honest) could be mature beyond his years when working with his brothers and trusted to make the right decisions in the most serious of situations.

But right now, right now was not about International Rescue; right now was about being a family and enjoying each other’s company and reveling in their individuality. Enjoying the parts of their personalities that made them unique. For all their achievements and accolades, to Scott, the four other members of International Rescue that so frequently put their lives on the line to save people were simply his little brothers who he had a duty to look after and protect. And for now, that’s how it would stay. At least until the klaxon next shattered the stillness of the island.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too short for everyone! Please comment and tell me what you liked and what you didn't - it's technically my first piece of fanfiction so I'd love to know how I could improve. I've got a drabble series planned so keep an eye out for that too! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
